The Dragon And The Princess
by Pirate Of The Stars
Summary: When Princess Lucy Heartfilia escapes her marriage to Prince Gray Fullbuster, she runs into Prince Natsu Dragneel. As they grow closer, a forbidden love blossoms. Can they live happily ever after? Or will the pair be separated for eternity? NaLu, GreJevy, JerZa, and GrUvia


Lucy Heartfilia did everything she could to avoid the marriage. She threatened, she pleaded, she cried, but it was to no avail.

She was getting married to Prince Gray Fullbuster of the Ice Kingdom. And she had no choice in the matter.

She sobbed into her pillow. She didn't want to get married to him! She had never even met him! It was part of some stupid alliance between the Kingdom Of Ice and the Kingdom Of Celestial Spirits!

"My lady, we must prepare a wedding dress." A voice spoke from the doorway. Lucy turned to see her best friend, Levy, standing in the doorway. A short girl with beautiful blue hair, Levy was an avid book reader and had been one of Lucy's closest friends.

"Come in, and close the door." Lucy sniffed. Levy complied, and the moment the door was shut, she ran over to the sobbing girl.

"It's gonna be okay, Lucy. Don't worry." The blue-haired girl soothed.

"Ya right!" Lucy cried. "I'm getting married to a stripper!"

It was true. Prince Gray was famous for his inappropriate stripping habit, and was thought to be a pervert through all the lands.

Levy sighed. "I'm sorry Lucy. But there is nothing we can do. It's impossible to escape this marriage. You'll just have to pull through."

Lucy shook her head violently.

"No, there's a way. I was thinking about it, and...it might work. But it would mean giving up everything."

Levy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I…" Lucy hesitated for a moment, put continued. "I'm going to run away."

Levy's eyes widened.

"Be quiet!" She commanded, and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Do you know what that means?!"

Lucy held her head high.

"I know exactly what it means. I'll lose every privilege I have as a princess-"

"And you'll be on the run," Levy added.

"I know. But I won't be part of this marriage. I can't." Lucy said.

Levy sighed, and Lucy prepared herself for a speech of how she couldn't leave.

"I'm coming with you." The petite girl said instead, and Lucy blinked.

"Wait, _really_?"

Levy grinned. "Of course! You think I would let you go alone?"

Lucy smiled, and hugged her best friend.

"Oh thank you Levy, thank you!"

The girl nodded, and, in the dead of the night, came up with a plan for their escape.

One week later, Lucy looked at herself grimly in the mirror. She was dressed in an extravagant white dress, full of curls and frills. It was a beautiful, expensive thing. Unfortunately, Lucy wouldn't be wearing it tonight.

Tonight was the night. Her wedding night. Gray Fullbuster would arrive in mere moments, and Lucy would get to know him for about half-an-hour. Then, the wedding would commence. After the wedding, she and the Prince were supposed to "spend the night together", as he father had said. It had sent shivers down her spine.

_But, _Lucy thought with a grin, _I won't be there for the wedding._

"Miss Lucy!" A voice called from the doorway. "Are you ready to go meet the prince?"

Lucy turned to see Aquarius, a young woman with a sassy attitude, staring at her.

"I think I'm ready." Lucy said, pushing down the bile rising up in her throat.

"Your looking a little sick." Aquarius commented, before walking down the hallway. Lucy knew what to do, and she followed quickly.

Aquarius stopped in front of a wood door, lined with gold.

"Ready?" Aquarius asked. And, without waiting for an answer, she opened the door, shoved Lucy in, and slammed it shut.

Lucy listened to Aquarius's steps fade, and turned toward what she assumed was the prince.

A black-haired boy sat on the bed. His dark blue eyes took her in, and Lucy shrieked once she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Or pants.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as if totally oblivious.

"Y-your...clothes…" Lucy said. She felt faint.

He looked down, and muttered curses.

"Crap! Where'd me clothes go?!" He asked, and began to search.

"W-Where'd your clothes go?! You obviously took them off, you dolt!" Lucy screamed.

"No! It isn't my fault!" Gray insisted.

The door burst open, and Levy blinked at the situation.

"Levy!" Lucy said in relief. "Please tell me this isn't the prince?"

Levy grinned. "Sorry Lucy, but you're talking about your future hubby. He's got a stripping habit, which means he strips without realizing it."

Lucy put her head in her hands. _Jeez, I'm so happy I'm not going to marry him._

Lucy looked at Levy out of the corner of her eye. When their eyes met, Lucy tapped her right ear, and Levy nodded. She closed the door, and the two girl turned to the current problem- the prince.

"Prince Gray," Lucy said, keeping her voice low. "Do you like this marriage?"

He smiled slightly at the question, and he seemed lost in thought as he said,

"I'm going to be honest. No. I absolutely despise the idea of marrying you."

Lucy grinned.

"Usually, I would take that as offensive. But I'm going to also be honest- I don't want to marry you either. So how would you like to escape this marriage?"

The royal blinked, then raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

Lucy quickly explained her plan for escape, and he nodded along.

"That's...a very good idea." Gray said. "It might just work…"

Lucy smiled even larger. He was on board! Which meant one thing.

It was time to run.


End file.
